Go Together
by Dark Nemesis 7
Summary: Hinata is feeling depressed,and takes drastic measures to make herself feel better.Very angsty.Should I write a sequel? Please tell me! NaruxHina


This goes good with 'My Immortal' by Evanescence if you have that song.The Naruto cast are 16 now.I just had to get that cleared up.Well,enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Go Together~  
  
I look down at my hands.They are bleeding profusely.Funny how the only beautiful thing about me is my lifeblood.The deep crimson stains the sleeves of my jacket.It trickles softly onto the ground,where deep pools of red have formed.The blood is such a dark red that it looks like melted ruby is covering the floor instead of blood.The blood mixes with my tears,which create swirls of clear in the scarlet,like the tears refuse to mingle with the blood.I blink away more tears as I stare at the blood pouring from my wrists.  
  
I'm so weak.Father's right when he says that I never should have been born,never mind born a Hyuga.But I was,and now Hanabi will be able to take her rightful place as Leader of the Clan when Father dies.I was going to try to equalize the Branch and Main Houses,but that won't happen now.It doesn't matter anymore.Neji will probably marry Hanabi so as to protect the Byakugan from getting out,and after Hanabi has two children,she will kill him with the Curse Seal,just like Father killed Mother.Reproduction is limited to Main members marrying Branch members so we do not have any 'bad blood' mixed in with ours.Our children inherit the Byakugan instead of someone else's Jutsu.After two children,the Main will kill the Branch member so that they don't think that we care about their well-being or that they will be considered 'equals.' What a load of crap.They're the same as we are,except we don't have to get some friggin' Nazi sign imprinted on our forehead at five because we're 'superior' and 'all-powerful.'  
  
Kiba and Shino will find a new,more powerful,smarter,prettier ally and will forget all about me.They'll be happier that way.They don't have need for an untalented helpless ninja wannabe like me.They deserve better than that.Kurenai is so nice,she deserves to have her efforts rewarded instead of having a group of two strong fighters and one good-for-nothing failure.They were always so nice to me:helping me,encouraging me,waiting for me when I lagged behind.Now they won't have to wait.I won't hold them back anymore.It's all I can do in return for all they've done for my sake.  
  
In a way,this is my victory.As Father would say,finally I've done something right for once.I'm doing what is best for the world.They don't need me to stand around,hoping to get strong.They don't need me there,standing at the back of every line,not saying a word to anyone unless they speak to me first,trying so hard to be worth training while making myself more and more invisible.They don't need me there,crying and stuttering and being a nuisance.I am but a toy in life to hurt and jeer and poke fun at.That's not what the world needs though.The world needs a hero,and I'm not a hero,so I should just discard myself and give the heroes room to breathe.So that's what I'll do.This is my purpose in life.I just wish that Neji had killed me back in the Chuunin exam that I was too weak to complete so I could have died a nobler death instead of having to kill myself like the pitiful wretch I am.  
  
I'm so tiny.I am barely taller than a thirteen-year-old,and my figure lacks the womanliness all the other girls my age have.I'm flat as a board,I haven't had my period and my hips look like a man's.I'm Nature's joke.My hair is fine and short so I really can't do anything with it and I'm so skinny as to look malnourished instead of pretty.Wait,I am malnourished.My Father doesn't give a rat's ass whether I live or die,so I have to be happy with whatever food is passed my way,if any.But I would never dare to let anyone know what goes on inside my house,so I bear with it.As a result,my body is covered in bruises from being used as practice for keeping my Father's techniques up to shape.I wore this big heavy overcoat to cover the bruises.But at least I was being of service to him.Now at least I won't fidget when he throws a punch.  
  
I became a ninja to try to improve myself,but I didn't.I barely even became a Genin,how could I expect to become a Chuunin? My stupidity spurred me on,I guess.  
  
Then I met Naruto,and I tried so I could be with him.We were so the same.We both tried so hard to fit in,but our efforts went unnoticed.I fell madly in love with him.But how could a nothing like me ever have a chance with a hero-in-the-making like him? So I just stood by and watched,stuttered to the limit when he was around,blushed like I was born with a red face, developed a hand maneuver that kept me just busy enough that I didn't explode,and taped pictures of him to my walls.But he just thought I was weird,I could see it in his perfect blue eyes that were so different from my pale white ones.When he told me that he thought I was ok,I nearly cried with happiness on the spot.I waited until I got home to do that.He likes Sakura,but that's ok. They'll get married and she'll make him happy when I'm gone,and all I ever wanted for him is to be happy.My love for him will not wane,even after I die.  
  
All these thoughts race through my head as the tears spill over my cheeks and my blood pours over the edge of my bed like a red waterfall.Never again,I think.Never again will my small homely figure taint the landscape anymore.One single sob racks my body as I sit waiting for death,the knife still in my hand.It is a knife that Naruto gave me last Christmas.It is beautiful,and the best present that he could've given me.If I had the chance,I would thank him for it,but I don't,so I can't.I wish I had told him I loved him before I did this,but it's too late now.I let out one more whimper.  
  
Suddenly the door quietly opens.Someone steps in and gasps.I am too transfixed by watching my blood pour to look up a them.They must be suprised to see a naked girl bleeding to death,I think bitterly. "Go away and give me the dignity to die alone," I whisper.The person comes over to me,puts their hands on my shoulders and bends down.It's Naruto.I usually try to look strong in his presence,but now I just say,"Thank you for the knife." He looks sadly at me and I see tears run down his face.Mine come out faster than before,and I say,"Before I left the world,I wanted to tell you that I loved you,but I didn't get the chance.I guess now I have the chance.I love you,Naruto." He hugs me close to himself and puts his hand on my hand that holds the knife. I am startled but pleased.This is how I had always wanted to die:in his arms. "Do you wish to die?" he asks,breaking the silence. "It's right," I say,loosely wrapping my arms around him.I'm starting to feel faint from blood loss. He looks me in the face with an expression of pain on his and says in an emotional voice,"It's not right." I look up at him with an expression of serene sadness on my face. I feel myself going unconsious, but manage to say,"No one cares," before everything goes hazy.  
  
I look down at Hinata sadly and clutch her body to mine,whispering,"I care." Then I take the knife that she cut her wrists with and slit my throat.My blood pours out and mixes with hers,and I think,"How pretty." I hug her tighter to me,whispering,"Now you won't go alone,Hinata. We'll go together."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well,whatcha think? Should I keep this a one chapter story,or should I write a sequel? If a sequel,should it be from someone else's POV upon finding them dead and then the burial and such, or should they be saved? R&R! 


End file.
